


Eternity

by Quoshara



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Afterlife, Mentions of non-con, Surprise Pairing, no graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara/pseuds/Quoshara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

The place was timeless and yet, changeable. The salient features ever shifting and fluid, but existing for eternity. Or perhaps it was she who was unchanging. _Here_ for as long as she could remember and _here_ for as long as she could foresee.

She knew that she had been somewhere else before. A place. A building. A world. But it all seemed alike a dream, unreal and chimerical.

This was her only reality now. This place where she did what was required. Where she sold her body to man and demon for small bits of peace. Where hours, possibly days, of torment and rape and sex with no joy, were torn from her in return for moments of solitude. Time for her to regroup, to regain strength, so that she could do it all over again.

Unchanging and unchanging and unchanging… No sounds but the harsh grunts of her partners. No talking but for cries and begging… until _he_ arrived. The man was slim and strong and perfect, with eyes that shone sometimes ice blue, sometimes yellow-gold; vampire, half-demon, something.

He was gentle somehow, although no less ruthless in wringing from her body what he needed. But when he was done, he always remained silent and watchful, allowing her extra moments of peace that no other did. Holding his lighter in his hand and clicking it open and closed, as if that soothed him more than what they had just done.

It was this man, this stranger, who had given her back her name, _Lilah_, as if he had known her from before.

And it was he that finally made her find her voice. That allowed her the courage to speak even a few words. "How long?"

"Eternity," was his reply, with a smile, that she somehow knew held no joy or amusement.

"Am I… Am I your reward for something?" She had wondered that. Wondered if she was given to her partners for _their_ reward or for _her_ punishment.

"No." The man's voice was suddenly harsh and cold, a tone she had never heard from him before. He was never warm, but neither had he been cruel.

"Then… then what?"

"You are my punishment. My torment." He moved suddenly then, standing still naked to pace her room.

"Oh," It was all she could find to say.

"I'm a vampire. When I met my final end, I was sent here. No surprise that. I was evil. The fact that I regained my soul didn't off-set the long years of death and destruction I caused." The man stopped and looked at her. "Maybe if I'd lived a few more centuries, I might have made up for it… but who knows."

Lilah just looked down at her feet. She didn't remember anything about her life anymore but knew that this place must be her punishment.

"So," the man…vampire continued. "I'm in Hell. Punished. Whipped. Tormented. And sent here to you."

He gave a cold laugh, "Old Scratch has a wonderful sense of humor."

"What… what do you mean?" Lilah ventured, uneasily.

But there was no answer from the man, he simply turned her face-down on the bed and took her ass with a single-minded determination that left her breathless and attempting to respond. It went on and on - it always did - leaving her torn and sore. Minutes, hours, days could have passed for all she could tell, with them locked in this embrace, the never-ending pounding of blood in her head and the slap of skin as the blond vampire moved within her. Moved toward a release he did not want and could not easily find, grinding and thrusting until finally, eternity paused, and there was freedom for one small moment.

Freedom for the vampire to whisper the name that was always wrenched from him in these moments.

_"Wes…."_

 

**


End file.
